pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin Poetry Prize
The Griffin Poetry Prize is Canada's most generous poetry award. It was founded in 2000 by businessman and philanthropist Scott Griffin. The 2 prizes awarded go to a Canadian poet and an international poet who write in the English language. History In April 2000, Scott Griffin started the Griffin Trust to raise public awareness of the crucial role poetry plays in society's cultural life. Griffin served as its Chairman, with Trustees Margaret Atwood, Robert Hass, Michael Ondaatje, Robin Robertson and David Young. In June 2004, Carolyn Forche joined the board of Trustees. The Trust created the Griffin Poetry Prize with the aim of helping to introduce contemporary collections of poetry to the public's imagination. Originally, the award was two annual prizes of CAD$40,000 each, for collections of poetry published in English during the preceding year. One prize for a living Canadian poet, the other to a living poet from any other country, which could include Canada. Qualified judges are selected annually by the Trustees. The prize shortlists are announced in April (National Poetry Month) every year. The shortlisted poets gather for an evening of public readings every May/June, and the winners are announced and all of the poets are feted the following evening. Eligible collections of poetry must have been published between January 1 and December 31 of the prior year. Submission must come from the publishers only. Effective 2010, the annual Griffin Poetry Prize was doubled from CAD$100,000 to CAD$200,000 in recognition of the prize's 10th anniversary. The increased amount of $100,000 will be awarded as follows: CAD$10,000 to each of the seven shortlisted - four international and three Canadian - for their participation in the shortlist readings. The winners, announced at the Griffin Poetry Prize Awards evening, will be awarded CAD$65,000 each, for a total of CAD$75,000 that includes the CAD$10,000 awarded at the readings the previous evening. In November 2010, Scott Griffin announced a new Griffin Trust initiative called Poetry In Voice/Les voix de la poÃ©sie, a bilingual recitation contest for high school students across Canada. Finalists, Judges and Lifetime Recognition Recipients Winners are listed first and highlighted with bold: 2001-2010 2001 Canada: *'Anne Carson, ''Men in the Off Hours' *Robert Bringhurst, ''Nine Visits to the Mythworld *Don McKay, Another Gravity International: *'Nikolai Popov and Heather McHugh, translation of ''Glottal Stop: 101 Poems by Paul Celan' *Chana Bloch and Chana Kronfeld, translation of ''Open Closed Open by Yehuda Amichai *Fanny Howe, Selected Poems *Les Murray, Learning Human Judges: *Carolyn Forché *Dennis Lee *Paul Muldoon 2002 Canada: *'Christian Bök, ''Eunoia' *Erin Mouré, ''Sheep's Vigil by a Fervent Person *Karen Solie, Short Haul Engine International: *'Alice Notley, ''Disobedience' *Victor Hernandez Cruz, ''Maraca *Christopher Logue, Homer: War Music *Les Murray, Conscious and Verbal Judges: *Dionne Brand *Robert Creeley *Michael Hofmann 2003 Canada: *'Margaret Avison, ''Concrete and Wild Carrot' *Dionne Brand, ''thirsty *P.K. Page, Planet Earth: Poems Selected and New International: *'Paul Muldoon, ''Moy sand and gravel' *Kathleen Jamie, ''Mr And Mrs Scotland are Dead: Poems 1980-1994 *Gerald Stern, American Sonnets: poems *C.D. Wright, Steal Away: selected and new poems Judges: *Michael Longley *Sharon Olds *Sharon Thesen 2004 Canada: *'Anne Simpson, ''Loop' *Di Brandt, ''Now You Care *Leslie Greentree, Go-go Dancing for Elvis International: *'August Kleinzahler, ''The Strange Hours Travelers Keep' *Suji Kwock Kim, ''Notes From the Divided Country *David Kirby, The Ha-Ha *Louis Simpson, The Owner of the House Judges: *Billy Collins *Bill Manhire *Phyllis Webb 2005 Canada: *'Roo Borson, ''Short Journey Upriver Toward Oishida' *George Bowering, ''Changing on the Fly *Don McKay, Camber International: *'Charles Simic, ''Selected Poems: 1963-2003' *Fanny Howe, ''On the Ground *Michael Symmons Roberts, Corpus *Matthew Rohrer, A Green Light Judges: *Simon Armitage *Erin Mouré *TomaÅ¾ Å alamun 2006 Canada: *'Sylvia Legris, ''Nerve Squall' *Phil Hall, ''An Oak Hunch *Erin Mouré, Little theatres International: *'Kamau Brathwaite, ''Born to Slow Horses' *Michael Hofmann, translation of ''Ashes for Breakfast: Selected Poems by Durs GrÃ¼nbein *Michael Palmer, Company of Moths *Elizabeth Winslow, translation of The War Works Hard by Dunya Mikhail Judges: *Lavinia Greenlaw *Lisa Robertson *Eliot Weinberger Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Robin Blaser 2007 Canada: *'Don McKay, ''Strike/Slip' *Ken Babstock, ''Airstream Land Yacht *Priscila Uppal, Ontological Necessities International: *'Charles Wright, ''Scar Tissue' *Paul Farley, ''Tramp in Flames *Rodney Jones, Salvation Blues *Frederick Seidel, Ooga-Booga Judges: *John Burnside *Charles Simic *Karen Solie Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Tomas Transtromer 2008 Canada: *'Robin Blaser', The Holy Forest: Collected Poems of Robin Blaser *Robert Majzels and Erin Moure, translation of Notebook of Roses and Civilization by Nicole Brossard *David McFadden, Why Are You So Sad? Selected Poems of David W. McFadden International: *'John Ashbery', Notes from the Air: Selected Later Poems *Elaine Equi, Ripple Effect: New and Selected Poems *Clayton Eshleman, translation of The Complete Poetry: A bilingual edition by Cesar Vallejo *David Harsent, Selected Poems, 1969-2005 Judges: *George Bowering *James Lasdun *Pura Lopez Colome Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Ko Un 2009 Canada: *'A.F. Moritz, ''The Sentinel' *Kevin Connolly, ''Revolver *Jeramy Dodds, Crabwise to the Hounds International: *'C.D. Wright, ''Rising, Falling, Hovering' *Mick Imlah, ''The Lost Leader *Derek Mahon, Life on Earth *Dean Young, Primitive Mentor Judges: *Saskia Hamilton *Dennis O'Driscoll *Michael Redhill Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Hans Magnus Enzensberger 2010 Canada: *'Karen Solie, ''Pigeon' *Kate Hall, ''The Certainty Dream *P.K. Page, Coal and Roses International: *'Eilean Ni Chuilleanain, ''The Sun-fish' *John Glenday, ''Grain *Louise Gluck, A Village Life *Susan Wicks, translation of Cold Spring in Winter by Valerie Rouzeau Judges: *Anne Carson *Kathleen Jamie *Carl Phillips Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Adrienne Rich 2011-2020 2011 Canada: *[[Dionne Brand|'Dionne Brand']], ''Ossuaries'' *Suzanne Buffam, The Irrationalist *John Steffler, Lookout International: *[[Seamus Heaney|'Seamus Heaney']], ''Human Chain'' *Khaled Mattawa, translation of Adonis: Selected Poems by Adonis *Philip Mosley, translation of The Book of the Snow by Francois Jacqmin *Gjertrud Schnackenberg, Heavenly Questions Judges: *Tim Lilburn *Colm Toibin *Chase Twichell 2012 Canada: *'Ken Babstock, ''Methodist Hatchet' *Phil Hall, ''Killdeer *Jan Zwicky, Forge International: *'David Harsent, ''Night' *Yusef Komunyakaa, ''The Chameleon Couch *Sean O'Brien, November *Joanna Trzeciak, translation of Sobbing Superpower: Selected Poems of Tadeusz Rózewicz Judges: *Heather McHugh *David O'Meara *Fiona Sampson Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Seamus Heaney Guest performer at awards ceremony: Alexander Gagliano, Poetry In Voice recitation champion 2013 Canada: *'David McFadden, ''What's the Score?' *James Pollock, ''Sailing to Babylon *Ian Williams, Personals International: *'Fady Joudah, translation of ''The Straw Bird It Follows Me, and Other Poems by Ghassan Zaqtan' *Jennifer Maiden, ''Liquid Nitrogen *Alan Shapiro, Night of the Republic *Brenda Shaughnessy, Our Andromeda Judges: *Suzanne Buffam *Mark Doty *Wang Ping Guest performer at awards ceremony: Kyla Kane, Poetry In Voice recitation champion Guest speaker at awards ceremony: Pura López Colomé 2014 Canada: *'Anne Carson, ''Red Doc>' *Sue Goyette, ''Ocean *Anne Michaels, Correspondences International: *'Brenda Hillman, ''Seasonal Works with Letters on Fire' *Rachael Boast, ''Pilgrim's Flower *Carl Phillips, Silverchest *Mira Rosenthal, translation of Colonies by Tomasz Rozycki Judges: *Robert Bringhurst *Jo Shapcott *C.D. Wright Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Adelia Prado Guest performer at awards ceremony: Khalil Mair, Poetry In Voice recitation champion Guest speaker at awards ceremony: August Kleinzahler 2015 Canada: *'Jane Munro, ''Blue Sonoma' *Shane Book, ''Congotronic *Russell Thornton, The Hundred Lives International: *'Michael Longley, ''The Stairwell' *Eleanor Goodman, translation of ''Something Crosses My Mind by Wang Xiaoni *Marek Kazmierski, translation of Finite Formulae & Theories of Chance by Wioletta Greg *Spencer Reece, The Road to Emmaus Judges: *Tim Bowling *Fanny Howe *Piotr Sommer Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Derek Walcott Guest performer at awards ceremony: Ayo Akinfenwa, Poetry In Voice recitation champion 2016 Canada: *'Liz Howard, ''Infinite Citizen of the Shaking Tent *Per Brask and Patrick Friesen, translation of Frayed Opus for Strings & Wind Instruments by Ulrikka S. Gernes *Soraya Peerbaye, Tell: poems for a girlhood International: *Norman Dubie, The Quotations of Bone' *Joy Harjo, ''Conflict Resolution for Holy Beings *Don Paterson, 40 Sonnets *Rowan Ricardo Phillips, Heaven Judges: *Alice Oswald *Tracy K. Smith *Adam Sol Lifetime Recognition Award (presented by the Griffin trustees) to Adam Zagajewski. Guest performer at awards ceremony: Marie Foolchand, Poetry In Voice recitation champion 2017 Judges: *Sue Goyette *Joan Naviyuk Kane *George Szirtes Shortlist to be announced: April 11, 2017 Winners to be announced: June 8, 2017 See also *Canadian poetry *List of poetry awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature See also *Canadian poetry *List of poetry awards *List of years in poetry *List of years in literature *Timeline of Canadian poetry External links *Griffin Poetry Prize official website *Poetry readings podcast feed *Griffin Poetry Prize on Twitter *Griffin Poetry Prize on YouTube *Griffin Poetry Prize on Facebook * Griffin Prize for Excellence In Poetry at Representative Poetry Online. *Poetry In Voice/Les voix de la poesie website *Poets performing prose is the real prize Toronto Star *Griffin Poetry Prize doubles award money The Globe and Mail *Griffin Poetry Prize turns 10 Toronto Star Category:Canadian poetry awards Category:Awards established in 2000